One is the loneliest number
by cherryblossom222
Summary: Polls are up for this story. Character may change!
1. Prologue

Hello to the people who will read this story. I will not tell the couple for this story. For those of you that have read Vampiress, this is the story that kept me from writing new chapters for long periods of time. This is a SHORY AND SWEET prologue that gets to the point and gives you a preview of what will happen in this story. It is meant to dark and to not supply answers so don't worry if you don't understand it. The meaning of these words will come in due time. Be nice, I came up with this prologue at 3 in the morning.

* * *

I've come too far to turn back now. I still don't get why I would come back here. The place where I've been doubted. Where my strength was never recognized for what it truly was. Why the hell am I here? What is my purpose for coming back here anyway. No one even cared that I left. Wait, that's not exactly true. One, one has only cared. One, that most people would think me foolish for believing he cared for me. He cared in a way that was so subtle that no one wouldn't think it would exist. That one person gave me something to live. He unintentionally save this pathetic excuse for a life I live. Something makes me want to thank him for saving me. Sometimes, I want to find him to tell him this. Sometimes, I curse him for saving me. The only thing I'm positive of is that I unintentionally I love him. That makes me want to curse him to hell and back even more. If I ever told him this, I would mostly likely receive a cold stare. Hell, I myself would laugh at such complete and ether nonsense. He would probably call me foolish as well. I wouldn't blame him. These stupid thoughts in my head should never be released from their confinement. It would be ridiculous to admit these thoughts but I'll still think them. Even in the back of my mind, where the darkness hide from the prying eyes, these thoughts will always be there. There, where no one will ever find them. Where all of my dirty little secrets are kept and tucked away. Hopefully, I will never see him again. These emotions have to be locked away with the thoughts that could get us both killed. The doubts, the fear, the anger, the tears and especially the love has to be put under lock and key. Hopefully, to never see the daylight again. He is the key. To see him again would break the lock around my fragile heart. This lock is to never be opened. Enough of these thoughts, I'm finally in front of the gate.

Hello, Konoha.

I'm back.


	2. The truth about the lies

-1Once I am upon the gate I am greeted with the sight of the usual two guards. To my surprise one was in fact Genma. With the usual senbon in his mouth. What did not surprise me was he did not recognize me at all. I guess I have changed quite a bit. No longer the skinny girl who longed after Sasuke. The pink haired freak. The so called weakling of team seven. I am now fourteen. My hair is now inky black and the body of a young women in her late teens. Men would call me beautiful, curvy, a model, sometimes even a vixen. Women in their jealous would call me a whore or a slut. Their names never hurt me. It just reminded me how cruel and uncaring the world is and to never wallow in self-pity. I showed Genma my papers from the Hokage to show that I had permission from the Hokage herself. Which left me with some disbelieving stare bearing a hole into my back. I continued to walk to the Hokage's tower with the thoughts of the knowledge I gained.

With only a year that has past by since my so called 'disappearance'. A clever disguise for my secret training. The things my parents never taught me. It was true that I come from the Haruno clan. My parents led me to believe we were all civilians with unusual charka control. The truth is the Haruno clan lives up to its name, spring. Meaning that our clan produces some of the most talented elemental users in all the hidden villages. The things that I learned about the Haruno clan would make the Uchiha and the Hyuga clan look meek. We used nature as our personal weapon. Killing those we hated and using nature as our cover. Saying nature killed them so it was nothing we could do. Liars, every single damn one of them. That why I try to tell the truth all of the time. I'd hate to be put in the same category as them. I realized that I never asked how they had ties with so many clans that produced shinobi. That we were invited to so many parties. Why other parents grouped with mine. Talking about me as if I wasn't even there. Mentioning my name and the words 'arranged marriage'. I would ask myself what those words meant. When I was old enough to understand these words I'd again ask myself why would they want a weak pink haired girl with no clan abilities for their sons, I always thought that was strange. Now I know the truth, basically my parents were selling me off to the highest bidder as a breeder. The girls from the Haruno clan were not suppose to be taught the secrets of the clan. The founders were sexist and believed that the males ruled and that was the unwritten rule of the Haruno clan. There were few exceptions to this rule and they were rare. Like when a enemy clan found out our secrets. They killed off most of the men, hoping that in desperate times we would follow the old rules and the only the men would be taught. Women in my clan went to the children of the founders to beg for as much knowledge about the clan as possible. They were only given the basic scrolls so that they could protect themselves so their husbands and sons would not have to protect them in times of need. Selfish and inconsiderate bastards. Most of those scrolls had things that most Harunos knew by instinct. They tricked them just to see them beg before their feet. The women banded together to teach themselves and their daughters the basic training the boys received in almost infancy. In their tight knit group they start to develop new techniques and styles. One day, one of the women betrayed them to her husband, hoping to gain a new rank for herself. That was the day their group training was discovered. The gathered them to punish them all together as an example that the women who apposed their rules would suffer the same fate. They were beaten to death. They wanted to burn them all like witches but they were elementals so using fire against them were useless. It rained that day. It was said that the gods cried for the poor souls who just wanted control over their own lives. The gods punished the ones who participated in the beatings. Every year on the anniversary of the women death the man who caused their death felt every punch, every kick, every slap, every bruise they gave to those poor women but of course, they did not forget the betrayer. The woman who betrayed those women got the worst punishment the souls haunted her, even after death they haunted her. Serves her right.

Well here's the Hokage's Tower.

Walking up the flights of stairs that were so familiar made wonder. What would everyone say about my return. Would they cry about me leaving or did they say good riddance to an old burden. It much too late to turn back now. Oh well, I guess it's time to face the music. As I turn the knob of this door the sentence trying to climb out of my throat is…

Hi guys! I'm home.


	3. Time to kick some ass!

Sorry for the short chapter but I feel discouraged with only one review. If there's a problem with the story please tell me and suggestions are welcomed! Well, here's chapter 2: Time to kick some ass!

* * *

"Tsunade… …"

The whole room was staring at her. When no one would speak she got annoyed.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"So, you really are back Sakura"

"Yes, why, is there a problem?"

"No, we're just surprised to see you back so soon."

_They still think we're_ _weak. _

'We'll just have to convince them otherwise.'

"I wish to take the jounin test."

"Sakura, do you believe that you are ready for this test, it's much harder than Chuunin."

"Shishou, I wouldn't do anything foolish, now would I?"

"You made it right in time then, the exams are in a week. I will sign your papers and reintroduce you to Konoha."

"Don't forget Tsunade, Konoha was once my home as well. There is no need to 'reintroduce me to Konoha' as you put it. Ciao!"

With that I let my Shishou and her first apprentice gapping at my back.

"Shizune, she's changed so much. It makes me depressed to see her grow up so fast. Damned team seven!"

"What are you going to do if she passes the Jounin exam?"

"There's no if about it, I guess I'll have to assign her captain of the girls of Konoha Twelve. I need some sake!"

'Alcoholic.'

"Well, that didn't take as long as I thought it would, thank Kami!"

_Hey, how about we sleep for a week. We haven't got any sleep in about a year!_

'Point made.'

* * *

**In a week…**

Sakura twisted herself out of the cover that tangled around her in her sleep. She wasn't very happy about having to get up.

_Get your lazy ass up!!!_

"Shut the fuck up!"

'Inner, I'm sorry but after I pass the exam I'm going to have to go in cold defensive mode for a long time. It just until I get both of their attentions.'

_Time to go to the cold hearted bitch again huh?_

'Gomen'

_I understand but I always here for you, you should know that by now._

'Goodbye.'

"Time to kick some ass, Shānnarō"


	4. Baka of a judge & new found cruelty

I'm back again. Thxks to the people who read this story and a huge thxks to the people who reviewed. Arigato!

* * *

"Hey dude, who the hell is she?"

"Damn, she's hot!"

"I heard Sakura Haruno was suppose to join."

"The one who disappeared a year ago?"

"The very one."

"That year did wonderfully for her physical development."

"Shut up, she probably heard you. You don't want to get on her bad side, she got that inhuman strength remember."

"Shit, she's looking over here!"

Sakura raised a fine eyebrow at their antics. They started to back away slowly as if she were an animal to be feared. Giving them one of her cruelest smirks that made them want to quit the exam she walked off to the stage where they were announcing the matches(ANBU were selected to fight them and then they would rate them and that would get them their new rank or not).

Sakura's judge (Ryu)made a stupid mistake of underestimating her because she was a girl.

"Now girlie, go home and go bake some cookies or something. This place is the big boys and girls shouldn't be allowed here."

Miraculously keeping her cool Sakura summon one of her new powers, the ones to control plants. Vines sprouted out of nowhere to wrap around Ryu's legs, his shock was very clear on his face.

"What the hell kind of trick is this."

"It's not a trick. It's called skill dipstick, which you apparently don't have. " With that she threw him into the side's of the wall. The elder man came charging at Sakura to pay her back for her attack. She simple wrapped the vines around him once again. This time instead of throwing him, she spun the vines in a pattern that resembled a spider's web.

"Give in."

"I refuse to lose to a little girl."

"Fine with me, Baka. " She summon a ordinary house spider to the battle field. Ryu's laughter rang in her ear.

"Let see who laughing now Ryu-_chan._" The house spider grew the size of a grown man. Using her power over the spider she had it climb to the makeshift web and position itself near Ryu's head. With the spider snapping it's jaw above Ryu he started to scream. Sakura quickly shrink the spider to it's original size and let it scurry along. Though Ryu wouldn't stop screaming.

"You're not a girl, you're a monster."

Smirking with her victory she left with a single "Ciao!"

The crowd was shivering with fear at the girl they thought of once as a push over.

"Damn, she's scary!"

"Scary but hot nonetheless."

"I staying away from her."

"Yeah, right."

* * *

"She's improving greatly. Now, if she can defeat myself is the real question."

"Don't get cocky. She suppose to be a threat." the shadows retreat back to the gate of Konoha.

"Hn, she's still weak. Though the cruelty on her face is much better then her crying."

"Bye Sakura."


	5. I've got a bad feeling

Hey, for those who readied Vampiress I said I would update this story and Don't Mess with the Kunoichis of Konoha too, until Christmas. May I'll give you guys an extra long chapter for Christmas at least thousand to two words. Now that I think about how about a long one-shot for your favorite Sakura couple. Start voting but Orochimaru and Kabuto aren't allowed. Just thinking about those two gives me the creeps. Bye!

One is the loneliest number Chapter 4: I've got a bad feeling.

* * *

"Congratulations Sakura-chan" Tsunade and Shizune screamed at the top of their lungs.

'Che, damn they're loud.'

"Lower it a decibel level you guys."

"I'm just so glad someone finally kicked that sexist pig's ass. My apprentice no less. Ha, I can't wait for him to get out of the trauma center. You almost made him wet his pants. Woo, I hadn't had a good laugh like that for a long time."

"Glad you enjoyed the entertainment." sarcasm

"Now Sakura, you shouldn't have done that. The poor man now has a terrible case of arachnophobia."

"Shizune, stop being a spoiled sport. Plus, that was hilarious!"

"Tsunade, weren't you suppose to show Sakura her new team."

"I would prefer to work **alone**."

"Oh, I think you'll like this team. If not, I'll put you as solo."

"Fine." with a 'Hmph' they all set out for a secret clearing.

* * *

"So where's the group that's suppose to change my mind."

"Right here, Forehead girl!"

For the first time that day emotions were in her eyes. Recognition, happiness, and sadness was in those marvelous green eyes. The emotions were gone, replaced a dazed and dull look.

She stepped over to Tsunade "This whole set up was all your doing, wasn't it?"

"So what if it was."

"It's nice to know you aren't losing your cunning in your old age. I accept this team and the position of captain. Ciao!" She jumped on one of the trees and turned back slightly with a smirk. Giving a mocking salute she turned and left.

Tsunade gave Shizune a confused look. It took a moment for what she said to register in her mind.

"Sakura, get your skinny little ass back here, **now**! How dare you speak to your elder like that!"

* * *

'That was funny. I didn't expect her to bring the girls in as my new teammates.'

(Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Ino of course.)

'Wait a minute, that's a five men squad. If she thinks for one moment that I'm training with four different people she crazy!'

"I wonder how strong they are. This should be interesting." sarcasm

* * *

"Yes, my little cherry blossom, **this should be interesting**."

"Hey, the boss just wanted us to watch her, don't get any ideas."

"Hmph, she seems like fun I want to play with her first!"

"Wait your turn, she's my target. Plus, I heard Orochimaru say he wanted me to test her first."

"Aww, I wanted to break her."

"Sorry kid, but there will be nothing left when I'm done."

* * *

'I've got a bad feeling. Someone's watching me and I don't like it one bit.' 


	6. Unwanted Help

Ok, this is ridiculous. I'm just going to delete this story if the review number drastically increase. More than 650 hits and only **4 **reviews by only **2 **reviewers. I asked what can I do to improve this but only one person gives me a clue! I thank those reviewers greatly!

Here's chapter 5: Unwanted help.

* * *

As you may know Sakura, as a new jounin, you must take a mission, an A class mission. You are to kill the owner of club 'Tenshi'. Find him, seduce him, collect information and then kill him. He chooses women by their singing ability and takes them into a back room. I am sure I am understood. Dismissed! 

"Tsunade, I take suggestions not orders. Remember, I'm not the one to be ordered around."

Sakura wasted no time in getting ready. A standard black cloak with a hood hid her outfit from view. The clasp of the cloak was two green stones with a tie made of black silk to keep it closed around the neck. Her only visible clothing was the black heeled boots with a open toe that gave the boots the appearance of sandals. Putting the hood on she left.

She was off to the gate in no time at all. The guards once again consist of Genma and his companion.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me that was you? I had the whole squad laughing at me for a week!" Genma explain how foolish everyone thought he was. Before she was identified, he made a comment the he wouldn't have minded being near her for awhile. Let's just say, Kakashi's punch still hurts.

"Genma, I'm I at fault because you didn't remember me? I don't believe so. Goodbye!"

'God, I hate talking to people. They always want to talk to me. They have me use this stupid little giddy voice or they think something's wrong with me! DUMBASSES!'

* * *

The club was just a couple of minutes outside of Konoha. When she reached a clearing, she stopped. "Your skills at hiding your chakra sucks. Just come out."

A boy with a large sword on his back came into view. Hello, Kunoichi! I don't care for you being near my leader. You may refocus his plans, so you need to die. Say Sayonara Kunoichi!

He swung his sword at Sakura. She dodged the blow and just grabbed the sword by it's hilt. The owner of the sword looked at her with wide eyes. When she suddenly jumped back, his eye's became confused. A larger sword clashed with his own he became green around the gills.

"Hey kid, stop trying to attack someone much stronger than you. Psh, you have nerve kid, trying to take the place of a legendary swordsman. You're pathetic."

"Kisame, we're not here for the boy, as you know. Sakura, I wish to speak with you."

"Tsk, I'm listening."

"I want you to join Akatsuki."

Her cold eyes pierced into his as she muttered "No."

Itachi began to circle around Sakura as if she were his prey. With his longs leg he suddenly stopped just to take a few strides until they were standing chest to chest. "That wasn't a question."

"I don't take orders from you or anyone else for that matter."

He raised his hand, moving it slowly up her side. Keeping their eyes locked, he moved his hand to close around her neck. His thumb was at work stroking her bottom lip. "I remember a time you took any orders I gave you. You would do anything I asked."

"I remember a time you were my friend and ally. Times have changed, no."

He brought his hands to the seam of her cloak, parting it to reach in to get a feel of her dress. When he caught sight of it, he raised an eyebrow of approval.

"Hn, Sakura, you will obey me.

"You sound as if you own me. I belong to no one but myself."

The hand that were around her waist were quickly moved to the sides of her face.

"Sakura, you forget. You have belonged to be since you were born. Your heart knows that even if your brain denies it."

"We're going to have to change that now don't we."

Itachi gave a deep chuckle at her words. "You can try koi, you can try." With a kiss to the center of her forehead, he left as did his partner without a trace.

Sakura felt shame at her inability to stop him from making her heart beat.

"No good bastard."

* * *

P.S. It was Suigetsu that attacked Sakura. He was speaking of Sasuke. He believed that with Sakura in the area he would get side-tracked. The boy left shortly after Kisame's speech. Sakura's going back home without finishing her mission. 

Will she get in trouble for it. Yes or No? Two votes to the people who can give me the correct answer. Four, for who can tell me why!

(Voting for one-shot of your favorite Sakura couple)

Results: (all votes are from other story!)

Saku/Shika: 6

Saku/Ita: 5

Pain/Tsu: 1 (I'll put this up even though I said Sakura couples!)

Vote until December 20th !


	7. You can run but you can't hide!

Chapter 6: You can run but you can't hide!

* * *

After her confrontation with Itachi she ran in the club 'Tenshi' to search for her target. The music was pounding in her ear causing her to unconsciously sway her hips to the beat. This gained a lot of attention from most of the men there. Though she did not notice an old team lurking in the shadows.

'Come on now where are you, you slimy bastard?'

Just after she finished her thoughts arms attached themselves to her waist.

"Sakura-_chan_, what are you doing here?"

When she tried to spin out of his arms it proved to just annoy him even more and caused him to hold her tighter then when her back was facing him.

"Now now Sasu-_chan_, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Are you even wearing some?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"I don't think my brother likings us being this close."

"A little sweet revenge."

"You want to join me in my revenge?"

"Ah, Ah, No!" She said as she rocked her head to the side with each word. (LOVES SAYING THIS WHEN MY DAD ASKS A STUPID QUESTION! Now back to the story.)

"Sakura, come with me."

Sakura just rolls her eyes at him. "No."

"Why not…-glare from Sakura- oh, can you _please_ come with me?"

She jogged up to him and gave him a pat on the head. "There, now wasn't that so hard." With that she turned around to walk outside the club.

He gave her the famed Uchiha glare at the back of her head.

"I got plenty of those from Itachi-**kun **so it doesn't affect me anymore, sorry but that was a good try."

* * *

As soon as the two left the club three figures came out of the shadows.

Sasuke turned to face Sakura. "This is Hebi. "

Suigetsu face turned pale. "You!" He said as he pointed his finger at her.

She walkup towards him and pushed his finger down with her own. "It's not polite to point your finger at someone. You would not like it if I snapped it, would you?" The evil aura the group sensed around the girl made them shudder. Sasuke give a smirk to see his team scared by a teammate that he once considered not able to hurt a fly.

'This is the girl Sasuke wants. Now I know he is completely sadistic.'

"Hey, you pink haired bitch, listen up, Sasuke-kun is **mine**! Remember t…"

"Karin." He voice could have been the wind but she heard him loud and clear.

"Gomen Sasuke."

"Karin, Sakura could easily kill you. Remember your place." The soft voice turned into a growl of malicious that would scare Karin into silence.

When Karin started to walk away Sasuke did something no one on his team expected. He threw Karin into a tree. Then he walked in front of her to grab her hair pulling her up off the ground.

"Karin." His voiced turned cold and cruel as he dropped her on the ground

The impacted had bruised some of her internal organs making her cough up blood. "Gomen Sakura-_sama_."

She started to become fearful when Sakura kneel down to her level. "Girl, I do not care for any of your moronic actions so keep them to yourself." After her statement she tapped her cheek with her fingers. That and that alone turned her head to the side as if she had bitch slap her.

Karin looked on fearful as no one tried to help her. Then she heard a deep chuckle coming from the evil kunoichi.

"No one can save you from me." She turned around to look at Sasuke and he was smirking at her. "Bye Sasu-chan, gotta go."

One moment she was there, the next she had disappeared. Which the rest of team Hebi was glad for.

* * *

As she was walking through the forest she called out to the right of her. "You can come out now."

The signature Akatsuki cloak could be seen even in the darkness.

"You have nerve. I thought I got rid of you." Sakura took off running in the opposite direction which gave Itachi something to be smug about.

He began to run as well and quickly caught up to her. He gabbed her around her waist and held her to him. Once again, place the two cheek to cheek, he whispered into her ear the words he had told her long ago. "Run kitty-cat, run. You can run but you can't hide."

"Itachi, I'm sick of running and I won't do it again!" He smirked at her oath and slowly let her go to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Meow, my kitty-cat is back and the flame is too." and left her wonder what he meant.

'He is a puzzle that is going to be hard to figure out.'

* * *

Sorry for the late update but I wanted to update all of my new stories on Christmas as a present to my reader and few reviewers. Also, I'm thinking of changing the title to something like 'Hidden in the Dark' or something similar. What do you guys think?

**Merry Christmas**

**From a Saku/Ita lover**

_**Cherryblossom222**_


	8. Poll

**Guys I sorry but I thought this story would do much better than it is. (-tears-)**

**I take a page out of other's books and putting up a poll on my profile.**

The number of reviews made me lose hope for it so if you have any ideas let me know.


End file.
